Collaboration systems are well known. One problem inherent in existing collaboration systems is the inability to easily share desktop content, such as multimedia content. Generally, sharing content on a desktop, or a portion thereof, may be achieved in a number of ways. For example, one such method involves a screen capture procedure using multiple keys or commands, pasting the captured content onto a clipboard, saving the clipboard contents, launching a messaging client, such as an email application program, attaching the clipboard contents to a message, selecting a destination, and finally sending the message.
Other screen sharing solutions often require significant bandwidth to send a full video of the presenter's screen and can often result in slow updates or momentary screen freezes for the participant viewers, and the performance may be greatly compromised by slower network connections. In a typical collaboration system, a plurality of participants is coupled to a multipoint control unit (MCU) which facilitates a video conference between the participants. However, such systems employing MCUs require substantial encoding/decoding resources, bandwidth resources, and associated increased latency.
It is an object of the present invention to mitigate or obviate at least one of the above-mentioned disadvantages.